


nsfw good omens art XXV

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: "Do try to be still, dear boy. You wouldn't want me to lose my place and start over, would you?"a request from a follower on twitter for cock-warming.explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	nsfw good omens art XXV

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
